


tear out my bleeding heart

by Buttercup_ghost



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: ??? I GUESS, ??? maybe, Abuse, Borderline Personality Disorder, Chara Needs a Hug, Child Abuse, Child Neglect, Implied/Referenced Suicide attempt, Implied/Referenced Torture, Manipulation, Pre-Canon, Running Away, its vague but eh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-03
Updated: 2017-01-03
Packaged: 2018-09-14 08:34:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9171061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Buttercup_ghost/pseuds/Buttercup_ghost
Summary: I am suffocating on hopeless want.





	

_Love me, love me, love me please._  
You scream out and cry into the darkness, but it only gets you more pain.  
You learn not to cry.

 _Care for me care for me care for me please! That's all I ask!_  
You laugh full of hysteria, banging on the door locking you in.  
they call you a demon.

 _Please please don't leave me all alone in this darkness!_  
You resign your self, and you start to feel hate, if just a bit, for these humans.  
They only let you out when your starting to fade, force feeding to hard foods down your throat.

 _If you don't care for me, if you don't love me, then go ahead and hate me. I'll give you something to hate._  
You. You embrass the word demon now. You smile sweetly as they hurt you, and it freaks them out.  
Good.

 _I'll make you regret you didn't love me, I'll find someone who does, even if its in the next life._  
Words of sugar fall out of you, as you tell them everything they want to hear, as you plant seeds of doubt in them.  
They fall prey to you, and your love.

 _I'm determined, I'm leaving._  
You escape, smile on your face and blood coating your hands.  
You didn't kill them, no, that's far to kind of a fate.

You giggle as the mountain grows closer.

**Author's Note:**

> Someone save this poor child


End file.
